Continuation of Dangerous Creatures
by 33ariana33
Summary: carrying on from the Dangerous Creatures cliff hanger, join Ridley and Link as they drive away with a bounty on their heads. Plse read, terrible at summeries but first fanfic! wooo!:)


This fanfic starts when Dangerous creatures finished. Sorry might be slightly OCC but I didn't mean it too!:)

Disclaimer- I don't own characters etc

Nb: The part in italics is part of Dangerouc Creatures

**Chapter 1 – Ridley POV**

_Ridley felt pretty good for someone with a banged up heart and a bounty on her head. Her ring tapped against the side of the car, but she couldn't see if it was glowing, and right now she didn't care._

_Which was also the reason she didn't see the truck coming right at them._

_Sugarplum-_

_People said the gas tank alone burned more than two stories high._

_Hot Rod, don't you leave me-_

**Link POV**

Link panicked. _This couldn't be happening, _he thought. Ridley had finally admitted she loved him and now he was about to loose her. He looked over at her. Her face molded into the shape of fear. His heart ached at the thought of loosing her.

As death drew nearer, most lovers would have looked at each other in the eyes, proclaimed their love and met death together.

Link and Ridley weren't like that. Link looked at Ridleys pink sparkly toes that were still on his lap.

_People said time slowed down in the face of death, _Link thought._ It wasn't true. _If anything the truck approached them faster. But link, being a incubus thought faster, he grabbed the perfectly manicured feet and Ripped out of the beater the second the truck slammed into the bonnet and the radio, still playing stairway to heaven caught fire.

**Chapter 2 – Link POV**

They landed in the field next to the highway they had been on a second before. it had been the only place Link could think of as he and Ridley had been looking at it while driving.

_Ridley._

She was lying on the ground next to him. Motionless. Her legs had been badly burnt by the radio catching fire, and her ankle was at an awkward angle. Probably broken. Cuts and bruises covered her body like someone who had a serious tattoo addiction. All in all she looked like she had been in a car crash. Which she so nearly had. Link scrambled to her side in pain. His arm hurt, probably twisted but his heart hurt more. _Ridley_. 'Ridley?'.

No reply

'Ridley!'

he was scared now, shaking her and yelling her name at the top of his voice wasn't working.

He needed help.

Fighting tears, he took her hand and Ripped them to a hospital.

~3 hours later~

Link paced. And paced. He had been pacing since the doctors had said he couldn't go with her 3 hours ago. He ran his hand through his hair until it was spiked up on end like he had touched a plug socket.

'Wesley?'. A doctor came up behind him.

'Please tell me she's gunna be ok doc?'

He didn't think he had ever been more worried in his life. Not even when Ethan had died.

'Don't worry she's stable. It wasn't good, there were some serious burns but we've given her skin grafts on her legs and she's got an oxygen supply. She'll need to be kept here for a week to recover, providing all is well. Then she can go home, but she'll need to have bed rest for a couple of weeks.'

All of Links frustration left his body in a river of emotion.

'so I can go and see her now?'

He was already walking down the hall before the doctor called him.

'Well that depends' he said, catching up to where link was standing. Only family members are allowed access I'm afraid. Hospital policy. Are you a family member?'

'ughh… yes.' He swallowed.

'How are you related?'

'Um, I'm her fiancé'. He figured a small white lie was nothing if it got him to Ridley. Besides he would eventually marry her one day, providing she said yes.

As soon as he was allowed into her room he rushed to her side. She looked so small and frail in comparison to the large machines she was plugged into. She looked nothing like the badass lollipop girl he had fallen in love with. And that made him love her even more.

His heart ached knowing that it was his fault she was even here.

He should have been looking at the road.

He should have seen it coming.

It was his fault.

**Chapter 3 - Link**

Link held her hand for hours, never sleeping. How could he? He didn't want to miss the moment when she woke up. The doctor said the drugs would wear off soon but she would still be extremely tired when she woke up.

'Wesley?'

The doctor had come in again.

'I'm just going to check up on her. Have you eaten since you got here?' he asked.

'No' link said. 'I'm not hungry'.

'Go and get some food for you and Ridley for when she wakes up. It is unhealthy for you not to eat for so long'.

Link obliged. He couldn't exactly say he didn't eat and Ridley would want some food to sate her sweet tooth when she woke up.

**Chapter 4 – Ridley POV**

Darkness.

That's all I could see.

All I could hear.

All I felt.

The darkness reminded me of all my mistakes.

All my fears.

I didn't like it.

I was barely conscious. I couldn't think or feel anything. I felt nothing, I didn't even feel awake. Hours, days went by. I didn't know time only it felt like forever until I was able to think and process my surroundings.

Then I remembered.

The fire.

The house marker.

The crash.

_Link._

'Link?'

'LINK?'

I was getting panicked now, I hadn't even opened my eyes but I knew link wasn't there. I screamed and screamed, cold hands were touching me, constraining me but I didn't care. All my self constraint rules about not crying in public deserted me as I kept screaming, kept crying. Link had left me. He wasn't here. But these cold hands were. I opened my eyes, blinking in the harsh light of the sterile room.

Oh god.

Silas must have caught me. They were doing tests on me. Needles and tubes were plugged into me attached to machines bigger than me. My terror heightened. 'LIINNNKKKK' I screamed, thrashing at the hands and pulling out the needles despite the warning cries that belonged to the hands. The white door burst open and Link stumbled in bright red, out of breath after running. As soon as he saw me in my hurricane of terror his eyes widened and he rushed over. 'What's wrong he said?'.

One of the cold-handed people said 'she just woke up, and became panicked, she took out all of the needles-'.

Link interrupted, 'I wasn't asking you, I was asking Rid'. He turned to me 'what's wrong babe?'.

I sniffled. 'I.. I thought you had left me.'

I was quickly becoming drowsy again, now that Link was here'.

His face softened. 'Babe, I'll never leave you. Not now I have you'. He took my hand and squeezed it.

My eyes were closing rapidly. 'Don't ever leave me hot rod', I squeezed his hand back before unconsoisness enveloped me again.


End file.
